sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy technology
air engine Air Engine is the preferred solution compared to Stirling Whispergen and BatteryTech. Fifty seven recycled fire extinguishers (570liters or 0.6 m3), 5bar pressure each, provides 470whours per kg. This modular low pressure reduces the storage size by 1/30 of a high pressure vessel. Heating the released air through a heat exchanger when driving the air engine, increase the effective energy considerably. All of this is built with scrap metal and off the shelf parts at a pricing point batteries can't compete with ever. Instead of using using air, fill the containers with liquid nitrogen, allowing weeks of uninterrupted power. Using the Claude cycle Liquid Air Energy Storage by highview energy, cryogenic storage air is stripped of carbon and cooled to a liquid in a low pressure vessel. The energy stored this way is multiple factors higher than a normal air pressurized vessel. Further energy density is achieved by expanding the liquid air to its normal gas state through a MoltenSalt heat exchanger. The salts are heated to 400C with solar Heliostat Mirrors. Compared to lithium batteries the energy density is higher by orders of magnitude, enough to power a SUV and provide 24hour electricity. * https://news.cgtn.com/news/3d55444f3259444e/share_p.html copper catalyst for ethanol production. * https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2017/06/cheap-catalysts-turn-sunlight-and-carbon-dioxide-fuel * https://dearman.co.uk/ engine runs on liquid nitrogen from https://chemistry.stackexchange.com/questions/1342/whats-the-energy-density-of-liquid-nitrogen and economist on liquid air better than battery * http://www.storenergy.rs/ and solar storage * https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2019/07/former-playwright-aims-turn-solar-and-wind-power-gasoline * http://www.azurspace.com/index.php/en/products/products-cpv/cpv-dense-array-module tripple junction CPV cells. * https://www.sun-to-liquid.eu/ and http://www.solar-jet.aero/ * https://cair.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Solar Tracking , Solar air conditioning, Desalination, Nersa * Solar structures, Thermal storage , gasifier * Solar suppliers ,afp greenfuel ,Steam Engines3 * Fuel cell hydrogen production koh , electrolyte * Energy Links , Foundaries purchase steel for R2/kg, your own casting is done with Metal casting * Wind energy , ZA solar farms * Brayton cycle turbine * Stirling_Sunpower , QalovisStirling and Stirling qnergy are in commercial production ready for hack Patents. Stirling Whispergen's patents are held by other companies now. * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 battery BatteryTech The patents on NiMH used in Toyota will expire in 2018. Hack and sell solutions based on it via a fronting company in South Africa because a constitutional court ruling forbids incarceration for civil debt. NiMH and Zinc batteries are easy to manufacture and recycling of the base metal is done with a Solar Tracking furnace. The patent in question revolves around stacking multiple NiMH in series. If somebody can figure out how to make a cheap tracking device 1/10 degree, then it will be akin to the invention of electricity, quantum mechanics and the IC engine. The cost of living pivots on the three legs of Energy, raw materials and intellectual property. Energy's leg will crumble when the sun's unlimited energy is concentrated with a marginal cost tracking device. The solar frame, motors and Linear actuators are cheaply made with diy hack Made in Poland, Make it extreme machinist techniques. Recycling costs of raw materials collapses when energy becomes for free. Finally with many expired patents, the rent seeking on using IP is negated. * Hot air towers Hot air is cooled down with water at the tower's top, creating a 100km/h wind draft that turns turbines at the bottom. This allows for 24hour operation as the hot air is generated after sunset with a heat exchanger from the MoltenSalt solution, that soaked up heat during the day from the Solar Tracking furnace. * http://www.solar-jet.aero/ * BatteryTech plastic oil to diesel plans Plastic Plastic to oil Plastic melting points http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pyrolysis Category Pyrolysis Category:Energy